On ne se retrouvera pas
by Atsuka-chan
Summary: UA réincarnation. Ni Erwin ni Levi ne peuvent plus changer l'histoire. Mais voici peut-être venu le temps pour eux de se faire une promesse, qu'importe si ce n'est qu'à demi-mot.


/!\ Ceci est un UA réincarnation, i.e les personnages ont des souvenirs de leur vie dans le canon. Oui, c'est tordu. Deuxièmement, cette fiction contient néanmoins des **spoils** (parfois légers, parfois moins haha...) sur les scans récents et sur le spin-off A Choice With No Regrets. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus.

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Erwin et Levi, c'est un UA, c'est confus comme histoire, bref, j'écris des trucs vraiment bizarres. J'attends vos critiques avec appréhension.

Sinon, parce qu'il faut bien lui faire de la pub à notre cher fofo, je dédie cette histoire à l' **APDES** (Association Pour la Défense d'Erwin Smith). Si vous ne connaissez pas encore ce forum géré par nos très vénérées **Neechu** et **Griseldis** , allez-y faire un tour, je vous le promets, ça vaut le coup.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Erwin ne frissonne pas quand le vent se lève, froid et sec. Il continue de marcher du même pas égal auquel il s'est habitué des années auparavant. Il est encore tôt, et le parc vient d'ouvrir. De rares coureurs ne lancent pas même un regard à Erwin qui marche sans s'arrêter. Sa démarche est tranquille, mais on devine sous sa chemise rouler des muscles épais. Erwin a une carrure assez impressionnante, qui n'a pourtant rien d'étonnant quand on sait qu'il est un ancien militaire. Mais dans cette calme ville de banlieue, personne n'est au courant du passé d'Erwin.

La guerre est une chose lointaine pour la majorité des habitants, constate-t-il chaque jour en les voyant s'ébattre avec quiétude dans les rues de la ville. La guerre est lointaine, floue -juste un sujet parmi d'autres au journal télévisé. Et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils paraissent tous aussi surpris quand Erwin répond sans tristesse ni rancœur aux questions concernant son bras droit. « J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment » répond-il simplement face aux questions remplies d'une pitié de circonstance qui épuise Erwin.

Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est ce qu'il dit toujours lorsqu'il parle de son passé. Il n'était pas là lors de la mort accidentelle de son père, sa seule famille. Il n'était pas là non plus pour entendre l'ordre de repli, lors de la dernière opération à laquelle il prit part. Les événements décisifs de sa vie se sont faits sans lui. Pourtant il a toujours eu l'impression qu'il connaissait déjà tous des souffrances à venir, et quand il passe distraitement sa main gauche sur son moignon, il a l'impression d'avoir connu cette sensation de manque toute sa vie.

Certains parlent du syndrome du membre fantôme, mais Erwin sait qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça. Les frissons qui parcourent son avant-bras chaque fois qu'il songe un peu trop n'ont rien à voir avec la sensation de manque qui le hante depuis son enfance. A la mort de son père, Erwin a eu l'impression qu'il avait tout perdu, que tout dans sa vie était déjà joué d'avance. L'impression amère d'avoir assisté à la représentation générale quand la première a déjà été jouée.

Il n'a jamais osé parler de ça à personne, et surtout pas aux psychologues censés l'aider à se remettre de la mort de son père. Ces imbéciles ne voyaient en lui qu'un enfant tourné vers le passé quand, désespéré, il pleurait toutes les nuits la perte de son père. Seul Mike, son ami d'enfance, connaissait le secret. Il hochait doucement la tête à chaque fois qu'Erwin parlait, son nez humant l'air comme si ce dernier contenait le véritable sens des paroles sans queue ni tête d'Erwin. Mike était différent ; Mike était comme lui. Mais Mike avait déménagé, et avait laissé Erwin seul avec son manque grandissant de jour en jour.

Jusqu'au moment où Erwin s'était réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital, bourré d'anesthésiants et le bras droit manquant. La sensation qui l'avait envahi alors n'avait été ni la douleur, ni la tristesse, mais seulement une grande, une immense fatigue face aux souvenirs brumeux qui surgissaient confusément de sa mémoire. Sous ses paupières qu'il garda obstinément fermées pendant plus de deux semaines défilèrent les souvenirs d'une autre vie, d'un autre monde si lointain mais si _vrai_ et si _douloureux_ qu'Erwin en oubliait presque l'inconfort de sa nouvelle situation.

Quand il s'était enfin levé, il avait surpris tous les médecins en disant qu'il ne voulait aucune prothèse. On l'avait regardé avec curiosité, comme si c'était la cervelle et non le bras qu'il lui manquait. Mais Erwin avait tenu bon, retenu par les curieux souvenirs d'un monde où l'espoir était insensé.

Le blond avait vécu d'une manière étrangement plus paisible après cette révélation. Pas qu'il se sente désormais moins différent des autres hommes dont il côtoie la vie tous les jours, mais il comprend maintenant la raison de cette différence.

Erwin Smith n'est plus seul égaré dans un autre monde que le sien, constate-t-il aussi un jour en tombant sur trois enfants qui le regardent avec intelligence. L'un d'eux semble vouloir le combattre, et la fille aux cheveux noirs le retient, tandis que le troisième gamin de la bande le regarde de ses yeux d'un bleu trop lucide pour son âge. Les enfants de Shiganshina ne se souviennent pas encore, mais leurs yeux les trahissent. Ils _savent_ , au plus profond d'eux, qu'ils sont différents.

C'est en pensant à cette rencontre qu'Erwin souffle enfin et s'assied sur un banc, sa main gauche venant frotter par habitude son épaule droite. Sa vie est un chaos de souvenirs entremêlés qu'il n'est pas prêt à laisser partir, songe-t-il. Il sait bien qu'ici, tous ces souvenirs ne valent pas plus qu'un rêve absurde, mais il n'arrive pas à arrêter d'y penser. Il sait désormais que Mike appartenait au même monde que lui, et qu'il avait su bien avant lui. Mais Mike est mort trois mois plus tôt, et Erwin est plus seul que jamais.

Le blond soupire et se masse les tempes, une à une maintenant qu'il n'a plus qu'une main. Il se demande quelle vie mènent Hanji, Moblit, et surtout Levi. Il se demande si eux aussi se souviennent, ou s'ils vivent leur vie sans perturbation.

Perdu dans ses interrogations, Erwin ne relève la tête que quand il devine une personne à côté de lui. C'est un joggeur qui refait ses lacets sans lui prêter attention. Erwin fronce les sourcils, étonné de la blancheur irréprochable des chaussures du coureur alors que la saison est encore humide. Les baskets sont immaculées, et les mains qui nouent avec rapidité les lacets sont fines et un peu calleuses. Alors Erwin sent son cœur s'accélérer, et il lève les yeux vers le visage de l'homme. Des mèches noires lui retombent devant les yeux, et son nez se plisse en une moue peu amicale alors qu'il achève de faire ses lacets. Mu sans doute par le même instinct qu'Erwin, l'homme tourne la tête, et ses yeux gris croisent ceux bleus d'Erwin.

Il y a un moment de flottement, durant lequel aucun d'eux ne dit rien, et puis Levi -car c'est bien lui- finit par s'affaisser sans grâce sur le banc où est déjà assis Erwin.

Le vent souffle toujours, et les nuages s'amoncellent en une masse noire orageuse. C'est alors que Levi ouvre enfin la bouche :

« Peu importe où on va, fait toujours un temps de merde, ça au moins ça change pas. »

Erwin esquisse un sourire. Peut-être que de toutes les choses qui lui manquaient, la voix de Levi était une des plus importantes.

« C'est la saison qui veut ça, répond-il simplement. »

Mais ses yeux se sont perdus dans ceux de Levi qui brillent du même aplomb qu'autrefois. Ce dernier ne manque d'ailleurs pas de réagir, et sa main empoigne avec force la chemise d'Erwin, le forçant plus près de son visage.

« Et mon poing dans ta gueule, c'est la saison aussi p'têtre ? Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, tu peux la fermer. »

Le sourire d'Erwin s'agrandit, et il pose la main qu'il lui reste sur celle de Levi qui ne frémit pas. Il y a du désappointement dans les yeux gris du brun, et Erwin compte bien remédier à ça.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

-Conneries.

-Pourtant c'est vrai. Hanji va bien ?

-La binoclarde ? Toujours aussi crade, mais elle survit. »

Il y a une pause évocatrice. Levi ne demande pas à Erwin comment il a bien pu deviné que Levi connaît Hanji dans cette vie, pas plus qu'il ne lui demande une explication concernant son bras droit. Le brun relâche finalement le col de la chemise du blond, et pince ses lèvres un court instant :

« Mike ?

-Mort, articule douloureusement Erwin. Isabel et Farlan ? »

Levi ne répond pas mais son regard en dit long. Isabel et Farlan ont été fauchés par la même voiture, des années auparavant. Il a encore leurs sourires étincelants collés à la rétine. Leurs regards si innocents par rapport aux horreurs qu'ils avaient subies, eux aussi. Une innocence figée sur le papier glace de la seule photo que Levi possède encore.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question tranche l'air, et Erwin prend un air concerné face à la colère contenue dans le mot.

« Pourquoi ce sont toujours les mêmes qui récoltent une vie de chien tandis que ces ordures se terrent bien au chaud en nous riant à la face ?

-Levi...

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qui m'est arrivé. Ce n'est pas comme si je leur avait pas rendu la monnaie de leur pièce, à ces enfoirés. »

Sa voix se brise en une sorte de ricanement rauque, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le cri de rage.

« Mais pourquoi Isabel et Farlan sont forcés de payer pour les autres, _à chaque fois_ ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a droit à une seconde chance si c'est pour mener la même existence de merde qu'avant ? Pas besoin de titans, ce sont pas les salauds qui manquent ici.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Erwin croit défaillir face au regard perçant de Levi, si rempli de _douleur_. Mais cela ne dure qu'un instant, et la même colère impitoyable qu'avant prend la place de l'éclat de souffrance dans les yeux de Levi.

« Quand est-ce que Mike est mort ? »

Le blond ferme les yeux, ne devinant que trop bien où Levi souhaite en venir.

« Il y a trois mois.

-Comment ?

-Accident. »

Le silence retombe, pesant. Erwin sent un poids s'abattre sur son cœur. Il sent l'espoir qu'il avait conservé jusque-là partir en fumée, déchiqueté par la vérité cruelle de la réalité. Il s'était toujours rassuré en se disant que son bras n'était qu'un accident. Mais la liste de morts se rallonge, encore et toujours, et Erwin a peur de déjà connaître la fin de l'histoire.

« Levi, où est Hanji ?

-Hôpital. Elle s'est blessée durant l'une de ses putain d'expériences. Elle a salopé son appartement comme c'est pas permis. »

Sous le flot d'insultes habituel de Levi, Erwin devine de l'inquiétude. Il déglutit et regarde le ciel gris. Il va bientôt pleuvoir.

« Je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien. »

 _Pour l'instant_ se retient-il d'ajouter. Il a déjà remarqué les cernes sous les yeux de Levi, et son corps trop sec porte les stigmates d'une vie de privations. Levi ne va pas si bien que ça, et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait que t'es constipé. »

Erwin lève les yeux au ciel face à la remarque si digne de Levi. Et c'est lui qui parle ! Le blond sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine à un rythme hallucinant. Même s'il s'avère que ce monde n'est pas beaucoup mieux que celui rempli de titans où ils s'étaient pour la première fois rencontrés, peut-être qu'ici leur histoire les mènerait quelque part. Peut-être qu'ici ils pourraient enfin vivre à leur guise, et s'aimer sans détour, à leur manière. Vivre ensemble, violemment, car c'est la seule chose qu'ils savent faire. Mais Levi se lève pour partir et Erwin endosse de nouveau son rôle de génie calculateur. Il a envie de dire aux probabilités d'aller se faire voir, mais c'est impossible.

« Tu te rends compte, on n'a même pas l'emblème du bataillon ici, plaisante maladroitement Erwin. On a même plus cet espoir-là. »

Levi fronce les sourcils, et soulève sa manche gauche. Sur son épaule se dessine fièrement un tatouage : les ailes de la liberté, prêtes à s'envoler.

« Je l'ai fait après la mort d'Isabel et Farlan. C'est là que j'ai compris. Et toi ?

-Quand j'ai perdu mon bras. Est-ce que...

-Non, elle ne sait pas. Enfin je crois. On sait jamais, avec tout ce qui lui passe par la tête à cette abrutie.

-Elle est à l'hôpital tu as dit...

-Peut-être qu'elle sait maintenant. J'en ai rien à branler.

-Levi.

-Quoi ?

-On ne se retrouvera pas.

-C'est une promesse ?

-Oui. »

Le regard de Levi accroche celui d'Erwin avec une intensité folle. Puis il tend la main -la gauche- et Erwin s'en saisit. C'est un contact étrange. Ce n'est pas un adieu, ni une retrouvaille. Une habitude, tout au plus, que leurs deux chairs qui s'entremêlent. Mais voilà que leurs mains se séparent déjà, comme si l'autre était empoisonné. Et c'est le même poison qui les ronge tous les deux, ils le savent. Alors Levi recule, toise une dernière fois Erwin, et repart au pas de course, comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté de courir.

« C'est une promesse. »

Erwin murmure doucement la phrase, et la répète comme une litanie. Il compte déjà les jours, les heures qui le séparent de la fin. Il contemple Levi s'éloigner. Il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé l'embrasser, juste une fois peut-être. Mais il ne peut pas, pas ici, pas dans cette vie.

C'est un choix sans regret. De toute manière, la fin, ils ne la connaissent que trop bien.


End file.
